tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Horace Defon
Horace Defon is a 25 year-old Breton warrior from High Rock, who is one of the first members of The Regulators. He is a very tall, strong man who frequently uses a spear in battle, and is fully dedicated to getting rid of all the bandits in Skyrim. History Horace Defon was born to the two leaders of the House of Defon, who ruled the city of Evermore, in High Rock. A few years after he was born, he was given a brother, who was named Jak. They had a good relationship, and were the best of friends. At least, until Jak turned nine. When Jak turned nine, he discovered his Seer powers, and Horace was instantly shoved to the sidelines. Few took notice of him, anymore. In fact, few even knew that the Defons had another son. In a single day, Horace went from the apple of his parent's eye to a nothing. Few cared for him anymore, and he was only noticed when he acted out, or did something wrong. So, he began to do that a lot. He, in fact, joined a rising Bandit group, but was soon kicked out after they found out who his parents were. So, he began to do things such as getting in fights at the academy he attended, he would argue with teachers, not do his schoolwork... But, he never fought against anyone who didn't deserve it. While the cruel kids and the teachers viewed him as a 'bully' or a 'rebel,' all of the other kids thought of him as a sort of vigilante, who would help all the kids who were picked on, or made to feel low. One time, he discovered that the Teachers and other faculty were resorting to cruel means to discipline kids, he fought back. He used one of the teacher's switches to beat that man, and was soon expelled. Few stood up for him, even those whom he had stepped up for. When he got home, his father beat him, viciously, while his mother and brother were out. He blamed Horace for all of the financial troubles and loss of respect that had befallen the House of Defon, and his excessive drinking finally drove him over the edge. The final straw came when his brother's curse was discovered. Lord Defon began to beat Horace nearly every time his mother and brother were out, and his mother simply believed that his bruises and cuts were the result of self-harm. Not that she didn't care to check, of course, but she was too busy trying to protect her other son from the angry townsfolk. After his brother was banished, Horace spent very few years with his parents. One day, when he was eighteen, his father came into his room, wielding a blunt hammer. His eyes were bloodshot and angry, and his breath reeked of alcohol. He began to viciously beat Horace, more fiercely than he had ever done before. Horace was terrified, but he wrested the hammer from his father's grasp and struck back, hitting his father across the head. Horace's father fell to the ground, and the boy ran from his home, out into the wilderness. He eventually made it to Skyrim, just after the Elementmancing Disaster of 4E 202, when King Asin tried to take over the country, and succeeded, but was defeated. He joined up with the Royal Guard of his cousin, Idgrod the Younger, Queen of the State of Morthal, which encompassed the old political borders of Hjaalmarch and Whiterun, excluding the town of Rorikstead, which had become its own, failing state. He took part in the Attack of Dawnstar, when the combined might of the Stormcloaks and the Royal Guard wrested the city from Jarl Kor. However, after a few years of service, Horace began to remember his times at the Academy, and how much he had enjoyed being the hero. So, he left the Guard and eventually joined up with the Regulators. Personality Horace is a very quiet, brooding kind of man, who prefers to settle arguments with weapons rather than words. He rarely speak to anyone, except for Nadira Sans, Jane De Lis, and Sebastian De Rochefort. He is very loyal, and refuses to give up on his friends, especially those among the ranks of the Regulators, whom he regards as family. However, one Regulator takes precedence over the rest, in his eyes... Relationships Nadira Sans Nadira Sans and Horace Defon are very good friends, and each cares for the other in their own ways. Nadira regards Horace as a sort of cousin, or brother, and it is implied that Horace has a crush on Nadira. However, his hopes for a real relationship between the two are dashed when he is told that Nadira is married. It is stated that 'his heart felt like it had been torn in two,' implying that his love for her went much deeper than a simple crush. The pair grow even closer, after three months in Dead Crone Rock, and Nadira seems to grow even closer to Horace than he thinks... Trivia *Horace is named for a character in the Ranger's Apprentice Series of books. *Horace takes his love for chivalry and bravery from this same characters. Category:Regulators Category:Warriors Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Characters